ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Sena
Foul-mouthed and not honest with himself, Izumi has a big attitude, is full of confidence, and assumes a detached attitude towards the world at large. He hurls spiteful remarks towards anyone he meets, like a violent-tempered cat. Izumi used to be a popular model, but went on hiatus and entered the school in order to start over as an idol. He is actually fond of second year's Makoto Yuuki, who worked as a model just like him, despite Makoto hating his affection. A member of the unit knights. Appearance Izumi has messy gray hair and light blue eyes with a fair complexion. At school, he wears a green tie with his white shirt, which is left unbuttoned at the collar. Over the shirt, he wears a brown vest with one row of buttons and two front pockets. He wears his school blazer unbuttoned, gray plaid pants, and brown dress shoes. On stage as one of the knights, Izumi wears a navy blue, white, and gold jacket resembling a royal military uniform over a black shirt which is left unbuttoned at the collar. Over the shirt, he wears a brown belt with a golden buckle. He wears one black fingerless glove on his right hand. On his left hand, Izumi wears two thin gold bracelets. On the jacket, there are four thin golden ropes attached to the collar, two connecting to the right shoulder pad and the back of the jacket while the other two are left hanging with knots in the front of the jacket. There are also two golden ropes which hang from the bottom left of the front to the back of the jacket. There is a navy blue and white stripe patterned sash connecting from his left shoulder pad to the bottom right of his jacket. He wears black shoes with a golden pattern and laces and a pair of navy blue striped pants. Trivia *Izumi's first name (泉) means "spring." The first character in his last name (瀬) means "shoal." These are perhaps related to his penchant for waterholes, i.e. small pools, ponds, or lakes used by animals for drinking. *Izumi's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in Roman letters. *Izumi very often nicknames the other students. Makoto as "Yuu-kun", Arashi as "Naru-kun" or "Shitty okama", Ritsu as "Kuma-kun", Tsukasa as "Kasa-kun" or "Shitty brat" and Nazuna as "Nazunyan", Tori as "Momo-kun", he also often calls Leo a "stupid king". *He shares the same birthday as Rei Sakuma from 3-B. *Izumi is often mistaken for Koga Oogami from 2-B by new players. This is due to the fact that they both have a similar hairstyle, grey hair and are generally rude at first glance. However, once a player notices their differences (e.g. eye colour, accessories, etc) then it is easy to tell them apart. *He also served as a stand-in leader for Leo Tsukinaga, who, after a certain "incident", mysteriously disappeared and stopped attending school since his 2nd year spring break. Although frequently calling Leo a "stupid king", he appears to be loyal to him regardless of the past, as stated by Izumi that "even if everyone else no longer trusts Leo," he will support his choices as what he believes is best for knights. *In Starlight Festival, it was revealed that Izumi has the ability to knit. Spoilers: *Izumi sometimes exhibits a violent side to him when Makoto is involved, e.g. the time someone joked about the Producer had called Makoto up to the roof to confess to him. Izumi had stated that if such had happened, he would have pushed the producer off, then Makoto, and then jump off himself. *Izumi had once kidnapped Makoto in a strategy to win a DDD duel, locking him inside the locker room. However, this plan backfired, which caused him to be punished, unable to join any duels for a brief period, as shown in Sweets Patissiere. *In Phantom Thieves VS Detectives, it was revealed that the reason why Izumi bullies his underclassmen, especially Nazuna, is because he has seen many of his loved ones broken, and they never return to their usual selves. Due to this, he believes that by bullying them, they won't end up like his loved ones, and could fix themselves. *In the short novel story Lionheart, it was revealed that Leo had composed a song for him titled "A Little Sena Izumi" and gave it to him before he disappeared from the school. Afterward, Izumi visited Leo's home in order to approve paperwork for a DDD. Izumi visited many times in the past to the point that Leo's younger sister, Ruka Tsukinaga, is familiar enough with Izumi to ask for his help in getting through to Leo who became a shut-in, stating: "If it's you, I think he'd listen." However, he was stricken with grief by the state of dejection Leo seemed to be in and decides to leave. As he heads home walking down the beach listening to the song Leo had composed for him in his iPod player, he reminisces about their broken youth. Izumi harbors bitter feelings towards Leo for choosing to run away but despite his harsh words, he still deeply cares for Leo and remains loyal to him as the leader of knights: "Because there was one person who existed who told me that he liked me — who called me beautiful. Because, even if it was only a moment, a part of my youth existed in my life... where I was affirmed and loved to the point where I was able to think that I was glad to be born." *In Remember! A Midsummer Night's Dream, it was revealed by Ritsu that Izumi had not locked Makoto inside the locker room during the DDD duel out of ill will, but because he felt cornered after Leo's disappearance. At that time, Secchan had a lot on his mind. He was desperate. It feels like Secchan has been off-balance even since our “King” left. He’s always so irritated~ maybe being forced to assume the role of substitute leader, which wasn’t his, drove him mad? If you see him around, tell me. Secchan might calm down a little if our “King” comes back. You see, Secchan really loves our “King”.” Relationships See Izumi Sena/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "This is Masami Ito, and I was in charge of Izumi Sena's role. I was very honored to be given this opportunity to voice Izumi-kun, as well as to join such an outstanding cast. I am very grateful to all the players whom I will meet on this journey! And I am eagerly waiting for the day I can meet everyone in the game!" Category:Characters Category:Student Category:3rd Year Category:Knights Category:Tennis Club Category:Class 3-A Category:Scorpio